DESCRIPTION (Principal Investigator's Abstract): The Dietary Constituent-Cancer Modulation Analysis System is a microcomputer-based, user friendly tool which makes large national surveys such as the USDA Nationwide Food Consumption Survey and complex nutrient and constituent databases readily accessible to researchers without requiring computer budgets and specialized computer programming expertise. DC-CMAS maintains the level of detail previously available only in mainframe versions. This system permits analysis of the distribution of intake of food constituents and integrates those results with biological parameters. DC-CMAS contains (1) U.S. food consumption survey results, (2) databases providing information on the levels of food constituents (nutrients, contaminants, food additives, and other components of food), and (3) biological characteristics of food constituents (recommended intake levels, metabolic activities, toxicological summaries, etc.). During Phase I, the feasibility of the system was demonstrated by creating a microcomputer system containing the complete USDA CSFII food consumption data and constituent databases, including Handbook eight, nutrient data from the FDA total diet study, and food data on over 50 natural toxicants. During Phase II, the system will be completed: the new USDA Nationwide Food Consumption Survey, extensive constituent datasets, and the biological characteristics of foods and food constituents. DC-CMAS software will provide users with a powerful knowledge-based interface to specify their analyses in English-language queries.